The Real Purple Haired Wonder
by gun-chan
Summary: Parody with Trunks, I did this alomost 2 years ago on another Pen Name, but I revised and re-uploaded it. ^^ I think it's quite funny. **r/r!**


****

The "Real Purple Haired Wonder"

Revised For The Second Time On: 3-12-02

Words by: gun-chan

Song: "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem

(No, I don't own it, Marshall Mathers does. -_-)

(Notes: I did this on 4-27-01, and uploaded it as another name. But I revised it more then a year later, then I found it again and revised it. Ta-daa! Here it is! ^_^ Hope ya like it!)

May I have your attention please?

May I have your attention please?

Will the real Purple Haired Wonder please stand up?

I repeat: Will the real Purple Haired Wonder please stand up?

We're going to have a problem here...

You act like you've never seen colored hair before 

His own mother came bursting through the door

Starting whooping Veggie's ass worst then before the break-up

Throwing him over furniture 

It's the return of the awe what no what you're kidding he just didn't do what i think he just did, did he?

And Bardock said....

Nothing you idiots Bardocks dead his planet blew up remember? Get it through your head!

Women in this planet love Trunks 

I'm sick of him walking around grabbing the handle of his you-know-what limping to his father you-know-who 

Ya but he's so cute though!

Ya probably got a few scratches on my sword but no worse then what's going on in your father's training-capsule

But sometimes I wanna go outside and let loose but can't but it's cool for my mother to take up the back-yard making a electronic shower curtain 

"My hammers on the board my hammers on the board" and if I get lucky she might not sing aloud this time

And that's the message she delivers to us kids

and expects me to know what a Deluxe-20004-Hammmer is

Of course the should know this by age 7 she says

They have the internet don't they?

We a'in't nothing but Saiyans well.

Some of us Nameks who cut each other open like Hannibal

But if we can make a cure for the common cold then another Namek and a Saiyan can erm.. 'elope'

But if you feel like I feel find the antidote 

Aliens whip ya spandex underwear here's the chorus and it goes;

I'm the Purple Haired Wonder yes I'm the real Purple Haired All you other Purple Haired Wonders are just clown wig wearin' so won't the real Purple Haired Wonder please stand up please stand up please stand up

cause I'm the real purple haired wonder all you other Purple Haired Wonders are just clown wig wearin' so won't the real purple Haired wonder please stand up please stand up please stand up

Tapion don't have a sword any more so cut him and cut you too!'

Y'all think he gives a damn about a piece of metal?

Half you fans dont even know who who he is so NAH NAH!

But what if your wrong they DO know who he is?

Why do you actually think I care?

So you guys can get me in-prisoned?

Ginyu betta switch me chairs so I can sit next to a certain Android. *Hear the Ginyu force fighting over who had Chi-Chi first.

Little bitch cheating on Son-Goku

Ya he's cute so i'll cheat on Goku HEE HEE!!

I should down load her audio on MP3 and let the whole jail listen to how she *beep beep beep*

I'm sick of all you idiots imitating Trunks so I've been sent here to destroy you!

Theres a million of them walking around dressed like him attack like him jut don't give a shit like him Walk talk and act like him might be the next best thing but not quite Trunks-sama!!!

BACK TO CHORUS

I'm like a wonder to talk too

Cause I'm only giving you things you and ya friends dont do in your living room.

the only difference is I've got the balls to do it and I dont have to be fake or be a pillow ar all

I just get down and do it and whether you admit it I bet you have the time of your life!

And Then you wonder how kids eat up this merechandise like its funny!

Cause at the rate that i'm going I'll be a trillion-are by the time I hit 20!

Pinching my bucks grinning

Rolling my eyes at how stupid kids are

Because this sniff of cocaine isn't working

And every single person is a clown wearing loser

He could be working at Wendys driving in the drive-through screaming, " I WANNA SWORD TOO!!"

With the windows down and the heat up!  
So will the Real Purple Haired Wonder please stand up

put your hand on the sword handle and be proud to be outta your mind loud as you can! how does it go?

BACK TO CHORUS!

Ha Ha I guess theres a Real Purple Haired Wonder in all of us

Slice it...we can ALL stand up.

That's it! I had so much fun writting this, that year I was such a Trunks-Fan-Girl it was almost funny. o.o' Heheh...review and I might make another? I dunno if anyone likes it. ^^' 

-Gun


End file.
